


False Cognates and Netflix Dates

by ohmyrowling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyrowling/pseuds/ohmyrowling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "you were the only one in class that got my tv show reference so hey, wanna marathon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Cognates and Netflix Dates

**Author's Note:**

> The title is kind of dumb because I suck at them but I got bored and needed a break from WLLF (which will be up soon, I promise) and I found the prompt on one of those otp posts on tumblr so here it is.

Percy hates his Spanish class. He was originally signed up for the 2 pm section with Grover but there had been a conflict with one of his education seminars so his advisor had taken it upon herself to switch him into the 8 am section. So now, not only was he in the class alone, he had to be in his seat by 8 o'clock in the morning every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Of course he got an asshole who locks the door as soon as class starts.

Most days he sits in the back of the room with his notebook open and his highlighters ready to take coded notes like the guy at the tutoring center had showed him. But he has a hard enough time reading English with his dyslexia and he's known English his whole life so a whole new language at 20 seems impossible most days.

It's Friday now and he sits in his usual seat in the back corner trying to balance his pencil on his upper lip. This is his only class of the day and he plans on going back to his dorm and taking a nap before he meets Jason and Frank for a workout and then lunch.

"Ok we've got about fifteen minutes left, let's review the vocab for the test on Monday. We're talking about last chapter here people, professions and past participle endings. So don't study chapter four this weekend."

Percy drops his pencil because shit, he's totally forgotten about the test. He usually spends the week leading up to it reviewing with his notecards (again, thank you Grover) but now he's down to three days. And he hasn't even looked at his flash cards since he made them like two weeks ago.

The professor starts naming vocab words, waiting for the students to raise their hand with the correct translation, and Percy has no clue what any of them mean. _El cocinero, el enfermero, el abogado_ \- and ok, what the hell? Avocados are fruits, what do they have to do with the professional world?

A hand shoots up on the other side of the room. It's the pretty blonde girl who always seems to have her shit together- Annabeth is her name, he's pretty sure. He's seen her at the tutoring center a few times as well - and she definitely looks like she knows the answer.

"Miss Chase, can you tell us what 'el abogado' means?"

"Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson, avocados at law," she says with a snicker and Percy can't stop the snort that escapes him.

"I'm sorry?" the professor says glancing between the two of them, looking more confused than Percy usually does.

The girl is looking at Percy with a smirk and he looks down at his notebook, hoping to hell he isn't blushing.

"El abogado- lawyer," she says finally and when the professor moves on, Percy finally looks up again. The class has moved on but Annabeth is watching him again. He grimaces and gives her a lame wave and she smiles at him one more time before she turns her attention back to class. Which reminds Percy that he should probably do the same.

When class is over Percy is on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He doesn't know any of the vocab words. Well, except lawyer- he's not going to forget that one any time soon. (To be honest he can't believe he forgot it to begin with- he loves Daredevil.) And he doesn’t even want to think about the past participle. He’s not even sure he actually knows what the past participle is honestly.

He slings his backpack over his shoulder and texts Grover ( _S.O.S. Spanish test Monday- help!_ ) as he leaves the classroom. He can feel the professor watching his back as he walks away and it only unnerves him more.

When he finally makes it to the door, he almost runs headfirst into someone standing right outside.

"Oh sorry," he mutters and because today can only get worse, he realizes that it's Annabeth. And she's smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Annabeth by the way."

"I know," he says way too quickly. "I mean, I'm Percy."

She smiles and says, "I know."

She doesn't say anything else but she doesn't leave either so Percy clears his throat and scratches his neck.

"So you like Daredevil too, huh?"

Her smile grows even wider and she nods. "Totally. Like, the rest of the Marvel adaptations should take note."

Percy chuckles and nods. "Totally. Have you heard they're making a Jessica Jones series?"

"Oh gosh, yeah," she says earnestly. Percy is surprised by the seriousness of her voice, if only because he hasn't met anyone on campus yet who's even heard of Daredevil, let alone the as of yet unmade series.

"I love Daredevil, it's fantastic, but I cannot wait for a legitimate comic book adaptation with a female lead."

"Ah, I bet you're a fervent supporter of the idea of a Black Widow movie then, huh?" Percy asks with a grin.

She narrows her eyes at him suspiciously. "Of course I am. You aren't?"

Percy shakes his head, eyes wide. "Oh no, I think that'd make an awesome movie. I love Black Widow. I'd much rather have that than watch Uncle Ben die _again_ ," he says hurriedly.

Percy is glad to see she looks satisfied before she clears her throat and adjusts her backpack. "So with the new season coming out next weekend I was thinking of marathoning season one of Daredevil this weekend."

"That's cool," Percy says obliviously.

Annabeth has this look in her eye that he doesn't quite understand, but he can tell she's trying to tell him something without actually speaking.

"You could watch it with me if you want," she says finally.

The lightbulb goes off and Percy feels his face burning. Annabeth looks mildly uncomfortable, like this isn't going exactly how she'd planned this interaction.

Percy is about to respond with a resounding 'yes' when he remembers he'll be spending his weekend with color coded flash cards, Grover, and his cheese enchiladas.

"I, uh, I can't."

Annabeth's face falls and her cheeks turn scarlet.

"Oh, that's fine. I just thought-"

"No! No, no, no, it's not that. I totally want to," he says before he can think about how obvious and forward it sounds. "It's just that, uh, I forgot about the test and Spanish isn't exactly my best subject so I'll be studying all weekend.

Annabeth bites her lip and nods. "It's cool. I understand. I guess I'll see you Monday then."

She only makes it four steps before Percy calls, "Annabeth wait!" far too loudly. His cheeks burn but he closes the space between them quickly.

"Maybe- maybe next weekend. We can watch season one on Friday for a refresher and then watch season two when it comes out Saturday. My roommate will be out of town for a baseball tournament and we have a killer TV. And giant beanbag chairs."

Annabeth arrives at his dorm Friday evening with a pizza in one hand and a six pack of Coke in the other. They have to rewind the finale twice because they are otherwise occupied with each other.


End file.
